dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:ONE N’ ONLY ／「I'M SWAG」Music Video
Descripción EBiSSH × SBC ONE N’ ONLYプロジェクト始動！ ONE N' ONLY オフィシャルサイト http://one-n-only.jp 【東京・名古屋・大阪 Zeppツアー開催!!】 ONE N' ONLY ～EBiSSH×SBC～ Zepp Tour 2018 10/7(日) Zepp Namba 10/14(日) Zepp Tokyo 10/19(金) Zepp Nagoya 詳細 http://one-n-only.jp/news/20180708.html Vo. EIKU　Dec/19/1999 TETTA　Nov/24/1997 REI　Jan/2/1997 Da. HAYATO　Sep/17/1999 KENSHIN　July/8/1999 KOHKI　Jan/15/1999 NAOYA　Apr/6/1998 --------------------------------------------- 「I'M SWAG」 (English translation-英訳) Look Nobody can act like me It’s too clear that I never have to show off. I know you want it Every day but not any easy to follow me get Swag I will get it, get it, up faster than elevator I’m so very independent , I only get what’s visible. The mind like Twenty was already dismissed. I’m catching your Sign. Don’t stop the Music. This Special Night never ends. I show you what the REAL is. Oh Yes! Put your hands up! I’M SWAG Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh Shout it Louder Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh Shout it Louder Put the fire on the stage oh! Set off the waves right here oh! No more hide these claws oh! Angry cat goes like Meow! Open the door and on your mark Here’s brand new generation Yeah C R A Z Y Put your hands up right now I’m catching your Sign. Don’t stop the Music. This Special Night never ends. I show you what the REAL is. Oh Yes! Put your hands up! I’M SWAG Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh Shout it Louder Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh Shout it Louder Boys & Girls to the limit, make some noise We’re young & Hustle Feel invincible Boys & Girls to the limit, make some noise We’re young& Hustle I know you feel it. MY SWAG --------------------------------------------- 「I’M SWAG 」 (Look) asobu sugata ga hoka to chigauze kakko tsukenakutemo yabaine daremo ga manedekinai ze Every day orewa zenshin mono ga chigau Swag I will get it, get it！elevator yori hayaku ueni I’m so very independent meni mieru monodake wo teni shitai marude Twenty no yo(＿)na Mind kara wa sotsugyo shiteru sudeni kanjiteru kimino Sign nariyamu kotononai Music owaranai Special Night Real wo misete yarukara Oh Yes! te wo agero! (I'M SWAG) Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder Stage wo moyashi makuru oh! sa namiwa kokokara tatsu oh! kakushiteta tsume wo dasu oh! marude ikaru nekono yo(＿)ni Meow! Door wo akete senshu nyujyo kokokara shinsedaino tojyo Yeah C R A Z Y mina te wo agero! sa ima kanjiteru kimino Sign nariyamu kotononai Music owaranai Special Night Real wo misete yarukara Oh Yes! te wo agero! (I'M SWAG) Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder (I'M SWAG) Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder Put Your Hands Up Err Body Get Up Oh oh sakebe Louder Boys & Girls sawage genkai made We’re young & Hustle darenimo makenai Boys & Girls sawage genkai made We’re Young & Hustle kanjita daro? (MY SWAG) --------------------------------------------- EBiSSHオフィシャルサイト：http://ebissh.com/ 【全国ワンマンライブツアー】 Let's EBiSSH！～GO!!!～ ・8/11(土)名古屋 ・8/12(日)大阪 ・8/19(日)東京 ・9/7(金)広島 ・9/8(土)福岡 ・9/17(月祝)札幌 ・9/22(土)仙台 （詳細） http://ebissh.com/news/180527.html 【Release】 2018/08/22(水)Release! 3rd Single『GO!!!』 8/24(金)公開劇場アニメ『映画ドライブヘッド～トミカハイパーレスキュー　機動救急警察～』の主題歌に決定!! 【EBiSSH×SBC合同プロジェクトONE N' ONLY】 ONE N' ONLY ～EBiSSH×SBC～ Zepp Tour 2018 ・10/7(日)Zepp Namba ・10/14(日)Zepp Tokyo ・10/19(金)Zepp Nagoya (詳細) http://one-n-only.jp/ EBiSSH TV is スターダストプロモーションに所属するアーティスト集団・EBiDAN(恵比寿学園男子部) のTETTA・REI・NAOYA・KOHKIからなる、クールでスタイリッシュな4人組ダンス&ボーカルユニット。ファッション業界からも一目置かれるEBiDANの異端児。 EBiSSHの日々の活動を追って不定期配信でお届けする番組。 ステージ上での甘いボーカルとクールなダンスとは裏腹に時折見せる素顔の4人に迫る！ EBiSSH are TETTA・REI・NAOYA・KOHKI More from LINEブログ: http://lineblog.me/ebissh_official/ LINEアカウント: https://goo.gl/zX3dcR Twitter: https://twitter.com/ebissh_official Instagram:Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ebissh_official/ SBC（さとり少年団）オフィシャルサイト：http://sbc-official.com/ 【Release】 2018/5/9（水）Release 2nd Single『WE/GO』 スターダストプロモーション所属若手男性アーティスト集団 EBiDAN の永玖・謙信・颯斗からなる３人組ダンス＆ボーカルユニット。 2015年結成、２年間のストリートライブを経て2017年シングル『ヘルプ ユー』で CDデビュー。 2018年3月には初ワンマンライブを開催、チケットは即日SOLD OUT！ そして2018年5月9日、新たな境地となるROCKサウンドを携え、待望の2ndシングル『WE/GO』のリリースが決定！！ SBC（さとり少年団） are 永玖・謙信・颯斗 More from LINEブログ: https://lineblog.me/satoriboysclub/ LINEアカウント: https://line.me/R/ti/p/@satoriboysclub Twitter: https://twitter.com/satoriinfo Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/satoriboysclub/ Categoría:Vídeos